Traditional broadcast media technologies are typically a top-down content distribution and monetization approach that limits the ability to deliver and charge for custom experiences directed to viewers in and around the media content that is delivered for viewing, or consumption. Typically media content producers and broadcasters work together to pre-author the media content in a way that allows commercial and advertisement insertion, which is completed before the media content is transmitted to end consumers of the media content.